


Dreamus Interruptus

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna plays 'nurse' to Josh's 'wounded hero'.





	Dreamus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dreamus Interruptus**

**by: The Blue Fairy**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I wish I did, but alas, it is not so! All hail Aaron Sorkin and His great creation!  
**Summary:** Donna plays 'nurse' to Josh's 'wounded hero'.  
**Author's Note:** Feedback is welcome, but this is my first story so be nice! 

Donna rolled over in her sleep and smiled. She was having a particularly pleasant dream involving a certain mischievous Deputy Chief of Staff, a dream of which she had had a varied version of almost every night for months. 

Which is why she was very annoyed when a loud, persistent knocking woke her up in the middle of her favourite part. 

Muttering curses under her breath, she grumpily pulled back the covers, and proceeded to trudge her way to the door. She flung it open, ready to hurl abuse at the inconsiderate fool on the other side. 

"Josh" she cried, taking in his appearance. He had a cut above his left eye, which was bleeding heavily, and his shirt was stained red with blood. 

"I'm sorry to drop in on you this late, but your place was only a block away and I didn't know" 

"Sssh, its fine! Sit down, sit down," she exclaimed worriedly, while ushering him to the couch. "What on Earth happened to you?" she asked, while rummaging for the First Aid kit. 

"Well, there was this guy harassing this girl-" 

"And you gallantly went to her aid, in full knight-in-shining-armour glory," she said, sarcastically, sitting down beside him. She had to admit, she would love to have Josh come to her aid. She helped him off with his shirt and began to clean the shallow cut on his chest, while trying hard not to notice how totally delicious his body looked. 

"That was the plan," he admitted, "I couldn't help it, she was pregnant, and he had a knife. Soooo not a fair fight. But believe it or not, I look pretty good right now compared to him" he grinned. 

She frowned, shaking her head, "You could have been killed, Josh." She made sure she got her point across with a particularly firm dab of antiseptic. 

"Ow" he cried, "Sorry" 

"Hmmm", was Donna's sceptical reply. 

They remained silent while Donna continued to clean the cut. Donna had by now given up trying to keep her attention on Josh's injury. She allowed her eyes to stray over his body, taking in every detail. 

She suddenly found it hard to breathe and her heart raced. In the silence her heartbeat sounded deafening to her. She closed her eyes. This was all she needed. For Josh to see how he had affected her. She worked with him every day, and every day their bond had grown closer, until she could feel his presence in a room, distinguish his scent from others'. Oh, his smell! She opened her eyes quickly. No. She couldn't think about this now. Focus Donna! She told herself. You have a job to do! 

He gazed down on her head, and a smile played on his lips. Did she know how damned tempting she looked right now? With her hair hanging loose and slightly messy, some stray wisps framing her face, having escaped from behind her ears and wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers ¡V she looked absolutely sexy. 

Who was he kidding? Donna always looked sexy. Even when she was pissed at him, for some thoughtless thing he had said. Hell, especially when she was pissed at him. And the best part about that was that he could apologise by doing something incredibly thoughtful and heartfelt, and she would give him that gorgeous brain-melting smile of hers¡K.and maybe a hug if he was really lucky. And then his day would be made. 

At that moment Donna looked up. What is he smiling about? She wondered, slightly unnerved. 

"Well, that looks better now", she said, "Now for your head." She reached up and began to wipe up the blood on his face. She could feel him staring at her intently, and she wondered what he could be thinking. 

She finished what she was doing and her eyes strayed to his. Her heart stopped. She could not tear her eyes away, but, truth be told, she was not trying very hard. 

His gaze was mesmerising. There was something there that she could not place her finger on. An emotion that she had seen flash in his eyes before, so fleetingly that she thought she might have imagined it. 

But it was so obviously there this time. A naked emotion that she could not name. He was not smiling like he had been earlier. 

The pit of her belly grew warm as she stared so deep into his eyes that she thought she might lose herself in them, and catch a glimpse of his soul. 

She found herself leaning forward. She trembled as she paused, inches from his face. Then she pressed her lips against his, a chaste, almost shy kiss, that held a secret question. 

Then she pulled back, and glanced back into his face. He stared at her. Not willing to trust his own senses. Was this really happening? Was she really here with him? The person he cared most about in the whole world really truly kissed him? And then she looked into his eyes, and he saw it. Something elusive and delicate and beautiful. Something pure. 

And he knew. 

Almost before he realised it, his hand was at her cheek, and he threaded it through her hair, as he leaned forward. Their lips met, and it was like the dam of their emotions burst. His tongue sought hers, hungrily, and they explored each others' mouths while their hearts ached with desire. She moaned against his lips as he ran his hands down her back, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

She trailed kisses along his jaw, and when she reached his neck, it was his turn to groan. 

Her hands wandered his body, slowly and deliberately, while she committed every taut muscle, every hair and every scar to memory. 

His hands, in turn, roamed the smooth skin of her belly while he nibbled on her earlobe delighting in her sighs and moans. 

She stood, pulling him up with her, and they moved into her bedroom, tangled together in a tight embrace. 

Once there, they lost no time in ridding each other of their remaining items of clothing. 

Josh leaned down and kissed Donna and it was so powerfully breathtaking that her senses melted together and she wondered if she would pass out. He lay her down on the bed as his lips made their way down her throat, until he reached her nipple, licking and sucking it while she moaned and her hands flew to his head. 

He continued licking and nipping a path down across her belly until he reached her most sensitive area 

Donna spread her legs further for him, and he sucked and flicked the tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue, until she cried out with pleasure. 

Josh moved up her body until he was stretched along her length. Donna kissed him deeply as he positioned himself at her entrance. She gasped as he pushed inside her, and their eyes met once again as she met him, thrust for thrust. 

Pleasure swept through Donna's body unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her thoughts blurred, and a warm glow washed over her. 

As the sensations wove their way through Josh's body, he moved faster and faster. 

He watched her, as her eyes closed and she screamed his name. Josh cried out as he came, collapsing on top of Donna in exhaustion. 

They held each other in silence; Donna curled up against Josh, whose arm circled her possessively. 

He couldn't believe that this was real. He had been dreaming of this day for so long and now it was here. He was happier than he could ever remember being, and he felt¡K.complete. 

She nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in a scent that was warm and masculine, and Josh. She had fantasized about his so many times, but she had never imagined it to be so heart-breakingly beautiful. 

And then she heard it. Barely above a whisper; a husky, sexy voice. "I love you, Donna." 

She had waited so long for this, and she did not even try to stop the warm, salty tears that splashed onto his shoulder as she replied, "I love you too."


End file.
